Lovely Devils
by AdolescentPrimordial
Summary: AU set before BorN, with exception of Koneko's Nekomata form being known. Xenovia still wants to carry Issei's children, so she seduces him. What results from this sets off a chain reaction in the girls of the Gremory Team. Issei x Xenovia-centric harem, Lemons Language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, long time no see… I will be updating my Danny Phantom story soon. For now though, I have a new idea for a story concerning Highschool DxD.**

 **This will be an AU, as I intend for it to be set in an alternate time before the events of BorN, with the exception of Koneko's Nekomata form being common knowledge already. Anyways, let's get on with it…**

 **WARNING: Will contain sexual content + language**

Issei heard the soft click of his door being closed and the quiet breathing of someone from his bed. It was one of the few nights none of the girls had appeared in his room as he was going to bed, but it wouldn't have surprised him if one had slipped in by morning. It seemed that one had done just that. Not wanting to move from his perfect sleeping position by looking around, he was okay with not knowing her identity until morning.

Or he was until she straddled his waist, sitting directly on his package.

Issei groaned and opened his eyes to see the resident female knight in his lap and staring straight at him. Bright yellow eyes peered at him, and along with the contemplating look Xenovia had, he assumed she was deep in thought.

"Hey, Xenovia, what are thinking about?" Issei questioned.

"I want a baby" she bluntly stated. Issei stared at her, getting a sense of deja vu from when she propositioned him at the school pool for the exact same thing. It'd been some time since then, as the girls of the Occult Research Club had already moved into his renovated home and had been living there for almost half a year.

Six months of easy jobs and chill time, with few battles and lots of breasts fortunately for Issei. He'd heard almost nothing of Vali, but he continues to train, if only to protect his girls.

One of which was seemingly demanding a baby from him at the current moment.

Issei sputtered, not knowing how to reply. His embarrassment rose, along with other things, when Xenovia shifted, grinding into him. She wore a slight grin when his face lit up red. She repeated the motion, his only response being a groan.

"And I'm going to get it. I've already decided I want your strong children, Issei. And don't try to say your virginity is reserved. We all know you lost it to Rias shortly after we moved in. You guys were none too ashamed of how vocal you were."

Issei remembered that night (and some nights following it up to just the other night) and knew he wasn't getting out of whatever was about to happen. Not necessarily that he wanted to, that is.

"So what, you're going to try and seduce me?" he smugly asked.

"There is no try, Issei. We both know that." she returned just as smug. She had him there. If it involved sex, Issei's perverted side would easily take over. Not that he didn't care for all the girls, he cared deeply for them, possibly even loved them. Regardless of what he thought of his feelings though, he didn't plan on giving up sex when it was on the table.

Xenovia continued her subtle grinding, then pulled her blue camisole off her lithe body. Donned in black lacy bra and panties, her motions picked up speed and she planted her hands on Issei's chest for support.

"You ready?" she teased.

Issei's vision focused on her swaying breasts, memorized by the wonderful sight. As Xenovia's hips increased speed, so did her tits, and he was finding it difficult not to reach up and squeeze them. _Ah, fuck it._

Hands reaching for her panty-clad hips, Issei rolled them over and attacked the top of her breasts with his lips. He heard a sharp gasp and kissed up and past her neck, taking control and sweeping his tongue across her plump lips asking for entrance. A swift battle of tongues led to Xenovia dominating his mouth, her hands reaching up to his neck and her legs encircling his hips. He ground his boxer-clad erection into her core, hearing another sound of pleasure.

Issei took that moment to lift her up a bit so he could reach behind her and unclasp her bra, bringing it with him when he sat up on his knees. He looked down at the marvelous breasts he had seen a few times already in other situations, admiring their perkiness with each heave of breath Xenovia brought in.

"You are beautiful" he muttered. Her face flushed at the hushed compliment.

Leaning back down to her lips, he brought both hands up to her tits to caress them. He pinched one of her pink nipples, which brought on another sigh and a buck of her hips against his groin.

Xenovia reached down, running her palm against the tent in his boxers then gripping his hard member through the clothing. She applied some pressure when Issei pinched and slightly twisted both her pink peaks. After this continued for another minute or so, she pulled at the waistline of his boxers, hoping to get to the main event soon. His cock jutted out, poking her toned stomach. He sat up to pull his last piece of clothing the rest of the way off before he placed his thumbs in the hips of her panties, looking to her face before pulling them down her long legs.

Her womanhood bared, the blue-haired knight grabbed her dragon's member softly and stroked it over her stomach to prepare him. Issei ran his fingers up her thighs to her pussy, flitting across her lips to her clit and pressing lightly. That caused Xenovia to give a jerky stroke, and brought a gasp from both. Issei continued on, and brought two fingers to her entrance to feel her wetness and plunged them in. She cried out, not expecting the sudden intrusion. He pumped his fingers a few times as she rolled her hips to meet each thrust.

Drawing his fingers out of her tightness, he placed the head of his member at the entrance to her womanhood. Glancing at her face, he caught a nod and knew she understood what was going to happen. Pressing forward into her folds, he met a resistance a bit in. Bringing his lips to hers, Issei thrust forward swiftly, breaking through her hymen and hearing a muffled squeak. _So damn tight…_

He let her adjust then slowly started moving into her and drawing back, hearing her moan. She wrapped her legs around his hips again, hinting he could continue at a better pace now. Getting the message, he brought his hips back to hers again and again, plunging into her folds and bringing pleasure to both of them for some time. He reached a hand up to her breast to squeeze it, dragging another moan out of her.

Xenovia reached her hands back up to his hair and brought his lips to her own, resuming their tongue fight as Issei continued to thrust into her. Feeling her limit approaching, she tightened her legs around his hips to deepen his thrusts into her wet tight walls. Her insides rapidly started tightening, signalling her upcoming climax.

"Is-Issei, I'm al-almost there" she panted out.

"Good, me too" he quickly said.

Picking up the pace, Issei felt Xenovia's pussy clamp down on him and heard her cry out to the room. As her juices coated his cock, he pistoned deeper into her and finally released his seed into her welcoming womb. Coming down from the closest thing to Heaven Devils could get to, they both panted into the others' neck.

Issei drew out of Xenovia and pulled her up to embrace her, planting a kiss on her lips before lifting the blanket up and over them and taking them both to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be an AU, as I intend for it to be set in an alternate time before the events of BorN, with the exception of Koneko's Nekomata form and now, Akeno's half-fallen background (I decided that'd help me not have inconsistencies) being common knowledge already. Anyways, let's get on with it…**

 **WARNING: Will contain sexual content + language**

She could murkily hear her name being called through her land of dreams. A soft voice, but it was getting louder. _Xenovia…_

 _Xenovia…_

"Xenovia!"

Flinching at the shout, the girl in question scrambled off Issei's chest and consequently off his bed, landing on her backside. She looked up, shooting the person who shouted, Asia, a glare. She then realized her own state of undress and rushed back to the safety of Issei's blanket, a blush reddening her face.

"Why are you naked, Xenovia?" Asia quietly asked. She also sported a blush, having walked into what seemed like an embarrassing moment.

Xenovia stuttered, her mind blanking out. She could only think of last night. She couldn't think of anything to say, but her mouth could, deciding to blurt out her thoughts.

"I had sex with Issei last night."

The silence echoed after that statement, both girls taking a moment to register what had just been said in their minds. Their gazes shifted to the male in the room as he groaned and began to awake. Rubbing his eyes, Issei sat up and assessed the situation in his room. Sensing tension, he kept silent.

Asia began to come out of her shock, a confused look on her face. "Whaa… but… Issei…"

Tears blurred her vision before she turned and ran back to her room, slamming Issei's door in the process. Issei stared at the door, still not grasping the whole situation but he came to an understanding that something was wrong here. Turning to Xenovia, he decided to try to piece together what happened previous to his awakening.

"What just happened? Why was Asia upset?" he questioned.

"I believe Asia is upset that you made love to me last night. I happened to tell her when she walked in here earlier. I wasn't trying to cause issues, please believe me, Issei."

Now having a clear image of what caused Asia to become upset, he reassured Xenovia that it wasn't her fault and got up to put on some pants and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. It would be best to not smell like sex when trying to comfort a girl upset over the fact that he had sex.

Finished with his shower, he headed back to his room. While walking down the hall, Xenovia passed him, assumingly to go take her own shower. Issei entered his room and changed into a newer set of khakis and a casual t-shirt and put on socks and shoes before heading to Asia's door down the hall.

Approaching the door, he could hear sniffles. He knocked softly, awaiting a reply. When he didn't get any, he decided he might as well open the door. Standing in the entrance, he located Asia curled up under her blanket, still sniffling. He shuffled over to the edge of her bed and sat down, reaching a hand out and placing it on her shoulder.

Asia reacted to this quickly, turning over and staring at him, tears having stained her flushed face. She remained silent for a moment, but her lips twitched. "Why?" she muttered.

"Why am I here? Or why did I have sex with Xenovia?" he replied.

Briefly mulling it over in her head, she again muttered. "Both…"

He anticipated this. "I'm here because you're upset and I care about you, Asia. As for why I had sex for Xenovia, does that really matter?"

"Not really… it's just, when I walked in and saw Xenovia naked around you… I thought that you cared more for her…" she shakily uttered.

 _Ah, so that's what this is about._

"Asia, you know I care about you just as much. You're like family to me."

"That's just it! I don't want you to think about me like that! I want you to look at me with that desire you have for all the other girls…" she trailed off.

 _Like the o-other girls… oh, well, umm…_

"Ise… I want you to love me just like you did for Xenovia."

 _Oh Maou, I can't put up against that face. I'm breaking. But, I can't… it's Asia… but, she wants it. I can't let her feel unloved. I promised to protect her always, even her feelings._

"Okay, Asia. If this is what you want, then I'll do it. I can't let you feel like I don't care-"

Barely done with his sentence, his lips were instantly occupied by Asia's untrained kiss. It barely constituted as one, too, but that was to be expected from the former holy maiden. It was only a chaste kiss, before Asia leaned back to peer into his eyes. After seeming to come to a decision, she pushed him down by his shoulders and climbed on top of him, reclaiming his lips in another soft kiss, albeit a little longer.

Breaking off with a sigh, Asia whispered five words.

"Please be gentle with me."

 _Of course I will, Asia…_

Issei gently flipped them over, caressing Asia's face before diving back into her lips. At the same time, he reached down to pull up her tank top up and over her head, breaking the kiss for a moment. He was already quite familiar with Asia's breasts due to all those inappropriate mishaps. He palmed her developing breasts, massaging them lightly before squeezing them. Asia let out a pant and her hips arched up, grinding against Issei's pitched tent. He let go of her breasts to lift his own shirt off. Reaching down, he began to peel off her tight night shorts, feeling her smooth legs as he went.

Asia moved her hands to cover her womanhood, but stopped when Issei leaned forward and placed a kiss between her breasts.

"Asia, you're so cute. You don't have to hide. I promise I'll be gentle, you just say the word if something isn't right" he uttered against her skin.

He brought his hand to her core, palming it and feeling her heat. He began to rub his middle finger up and down her lower lips before probing inside her. Asia let out a moan as he began to piston his finger in her pussy while he captured her lips again.

 _Damn, I would've thought she'd already be wet as a fountain, but she's not even there…_

Still moving his finger inside her, he kissed down to her breasts, latching onto her right nipple and sucking lightly. She arched again, bringing his hand with her. A new rush of arousal hit the girl, causing her to reach down and attempt to unbutton Issei's pants.

 _I guess she must be ready now._

He began to peel his pants off, Asia seemingly wanting to help when she sat up and began to push the pants and his boxers off his legs. She was not prepared for the cock that popped up in her face, jutting right in front of her mouth. She inspected it before looking up and giving Issei a sultry look.

 _She isn't gonna… is she?_

Asia wrapped her lips around his second head and licked, before sliding half his shaft into her mouth and sucking. His hips bucked then, almost shoving his whole length into her mouth and leading to her throat. She pulled off abruptly and tried not to cough.

"Asia, you really don't have to do this…"

"Oh, I know. Akeno told me boys really like it when girls do this. Isn't that right, Ise?" She then moved her lips back to his shaft and began to slowly bob.

 _Dammit, so they already corrupted her._

"I-I-I mean, yeah it's nice, b-but it's not necessary." The pleasure was getting to him. Asia continued to bob, making sure to wet his shaft considerably. She then pulled off and brought her hand up, beginning to pump him quickly.

"Umm… Asia, that's gonna make me…" he couldn't finish his warning before his release came and white ropes covered Asia's hand, chin, and upper chest.

"Oh…" Asia held a perfect O with her mouth.

 _I really shouldn't think this, but that is the sexiest and most adorable look I've ever seen on her._ With that thought, Issei's cock returned to full mast. He watched as Asia then gathered all his spunk in her hand and brought it to her mouth, sticking out her tongue to taste, then slowly slurping it down. Issei's eyes shot open.

"Hmm… it tastes salty."

Asia moved back up Issei's body then, perching herself in his lap, his hardness standing between them. She reached down and softly stroked him, a new spark in her eyes. "I'm ready, Ise. I want it. Please."

Lifting the former nun by her hips, he looked into her eyes as he began to bring her small frame down on his length. With a wiggle of her hips, the head popped in. He searched her eyes for any opposition. "I won't lie, Asia. It's going to hurt."

"It's okay, Ise. I know you'd never truly hurt me. So… please… make love to me" she finished with a whisper.

Of course, Issei obliged. He pulled her down in one swift movement, hoping to not prolong her pain. He heard her breath hitch as he broke through her barrier and paused so she could adjust, throwing out a rushed apology. She seemed to take longer to recover than Xenovia, tears coming to her eyes. He worried she may back out.

"Ise. Move. Please."

Issei's eyes widened, surprised. Asia was clenching her teeth, barely fighting through the pain. She couldn't move herself. But she wanted this, and she knew she'd soon be in a world of pleasure if he just moved. Looking into his eyes, she silently urged him once more. With a shift, she felt him rub against her tight walls, bringing another pang of pain but also a shot of something good.

He slowly drew out of her and then back in he went. This time when the shot of pleasure came, Asia gasped. The pain began to slip away as pleasure took its place. She still didn't have the control to move herself, but she was coming to terms with the sensations. She simply rested, straddling his waist as she took him in slowly and repeatedly.

Finally, Issei could feel her loosen up as she sat up straighter on his lap. Asia grew a determined look on her face as she began to feel better, and gripped his shoulders. Issei slowed his movements then, seeing she was ready to take control. Her movements were slow and awkward at first, but she soon got the rhythm down, beginning a slow bounce on his hardness.

 _Damn, does this feel good…_

He could feel her soft butt as it bounced against his thighs as well as her nails digging into his shoulders when he went particularly deep. He could see her face reddening as a heart-melting smile showed on her face. This definitely wasn't just a fuck-'n'-go to either of them. It truly was making love.

"I… I love you, Issei."

His world froze. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. His body locked up. Flashes of a pretty face and black, feathered wings appeared in his head.

"I-Ise? Ise? Ise?!" Asia began to panic. Issei had gone blank-faced and lost any of his prior enthusiasm after her confession.

 _Oh God, what have I done?_

"Ise! Please… please come back to me… I'm s-sorry" she led off with a whimper, her eyes closing with tears close to sliding down her cheeks. Her eyes snapped open with a gasp when she felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her waist and a strong chest against her bosom.

"Don't ever be sorry for loving someone, Asia." The severity of the situation began to set in.

"I-Ise… do… do you want to stop? I'd completely understand. I killed the mood."

"Not at all. Besides, do you wanna leave me with blue balls?" he joked, completely dissipating the tension.

The little devil girl began to stutter, her face reddening. Then she almost screamed when Issei thrust up deep into her, reminding her of their current situation. He loosened his grip on her, one hand coming up to push her down to the bed by the shoulder and the other supporting her by the waist. Shifting to the new position, he settled into a new, faster pace. His thrusts began to shake the bed as he panted into her neck.

Pleasure began to climb in both of them again as they continued. Asia's legs locked around Issei's waist as her nails gouged into his shoulders once again, this time leaving red prick marks. Her prior quiet whimpers had turned into full out moans as Issei pounded into her. It was if her words had awakened something inside him, despite her not getting the response she was necessarily looking for. As his thrusts continued, his pants turned into mumbles against her neck. She turned her head to the side in hopes of hearing him more clearly.

"Asia, I will always protect and care for you. I… I love you, too."

Her breath hitched as a wave of pleasure hit her hard before a long moan spread throughout her room. Her walls clenched with each mumble she heard from Issei, repeated admissions of his love. She tightened once more as her lover went quiet and slowed, followed by releasing his load into her womb. He finally stopped moving altogether, supporting himself over her small body, panting roughly into her collar. Regaining his breath, Issei withdrew from Asia and flopped over onto his side. He tiredly stared at the blonde beauty as she too caught her breath, her eyes closed.

"Issei, I love you. I always will" she stated openly into the room.

"Same here, Asia. Same here."

With that, she shuffled into his arms as fell asleep, thinking a nap couldn't hurt. Issei agreed, his eyes fluttering shut.

 **A/N: So… no excuse for the hiatus, other than I got writer's block, I was busy, and yeah… I'll try to have a new chapter out in the next two weeks, before school starts back up, if my job doesn't get in the way**


End file.
